The world between us
by idw94
Summary: Sarah projects her consciousness into the Labyrinth while she dreams, confusing Sarah and paining Jareth. Will Sarah remember her past with Jareth's help? Will she escape from the Overground? Or will she be in perpetual purgatory, kept away from her lover and her true home?
1. To put the World between Us

I don't own any Labyrinth or any of the characters. This is my first ever fic. Thought I would give it ago now that I have finished uni for the summer. I hope you enjoy :)

'I'm sorry but we simply don't have the time or money to implement the changes you're proposing!' Jareth seethed at the other end of the table. 'Maybe setting up a small council of goblins was a bad idea', he thought to himself, 'how on earth did a goblin even know about the economic state of the Labyrinth? It's only been a week since this was set up!'. Jareth had set up the council in order to placate the goblins, to give them something to do other than sit around and drink and sing and generally make the throne room look untidy. Since the council had been set up the goblins had kept clear of the throne room, too busy researching and attempting to groom their wisps of hair. Jareth had enjoyed the peace, but now he was realising that the Goblins had actually looked into the finances of the realm, and he was regretting his decision.

'Well I think that it's an extremely important part of Goblin welfare.' Jareth humoured the Goblin with a response. Knowing that although on the face of it the council was set up in order to include the Goblins in the decisions Jareth made for the realm, they all knew that he held ultimate power. 'If you're not prepared to help out your fellow goblins, then maybe you shouldn't be on this council at all' Jareth deadpanned at the small goblin sat opposite him. It visibly quaked. Trembling with fear as Jareth stared it down, neither saying a word. The other five goblins either looking from one to the other, or simply looking at the table top, pretending to not be witnessing the situation. Eventually the goblin cracked under Jareth's stare.

'I'm sorry Your Majesty! I do care! I do! I don't want my brothers and sisters to -' The Goblin stopped it's protestations as a second Goblin walked into the room and whispered in Jareth's ear. Jareth's face went white and his mouth set itself into a hard line. His fae eyebrows quirking up in surprise and confusion. 'I'm afraid we'll have to pick this up another time.' Jareth rose from the table quickly, 'Council is dismissed until further notice'. And with that he swept from the room, the small Goblin hurrying after him.

'How is it possible that she's here?' Jareth asked himself, loath to ask the question out loud in front of the goblin in case it took him to be addressing it and attempted a reply. Jareth rushed through his corridors towards the exit of his castle. Eventually reaching the goblin city and hurrying through the winding streets of that too, the poor goblin scampering along behind him on all fours attempting to keep up.

Jareth's mind was a whirlwind of questions and emotions. He had no idea what was happening. Had she really come back? Was she waiting for him? Was she confused? Or angry? Where was the boy? Why had she suddenly reappeared? Confusion and fierce joy chased each other around his mind as he half ran towards the labyrinth, until he eventually reached the borders.

'Where was it she was spotted?' He asked the goblin

'In the third sector fountain orchard Your Majesty' the goblin stumbled on his words, not wanting to answer too slowly while it's master was in a hurry.

'Leave me. I'll go alone.'

And with that he strode off into the labyrinth. Luckily the third sector was only two sectors to the right of the main entrance to the labyrinth, although it might take him a while to get to the fountain orchard, it being so near the edge of the labyrinth, especially if the Labyrinth was in a mischievous mood . Jareth began running through the dusty paths of the labyrinth, noting the state of general disrepair and hoping that somehow he would be able to find a way to fix it. He encountered no creatures of the labyrinth. Where the swarms of fairies usually flew there was only empty hives. The dancing stream had stopped it's babbling and the bridge that usually hid itself became apparent to Jareth as soon as he was in view of the stream. The boulders of Cudo's pass rolled to the sides of the canyon as he approached, allowing him to run straight through. Clearly the Labyrinth and its inhabitants were just as eager for Jareth to reach his destination as he was.

Jareth reached the fountain orchard in hardly any time at all, running through the various parts of the third sector Labyrinth without encountering any difficult obstacles. The fountain orchard was a vast place though. One of her favourites he recalled. It made sense for her to be here. Jareth walked through the lines of trees, stepping easily over and around the calmly bubbling fountains. The grass was easy to walk on and the pollen from the trees fostered a calming atmosphere. Relaxing the mind and forcing even the King of the Labyrinth to slow his pace and temper his racing heart. He picked an apple from a low hanging branch and lazily brought it to his mouth while he wandered through the groves. He looked out for her, but there was no longer the sense of urgency that had overcome him as he ran through the labyrinth. She would be here. He would find her. It occurred to him that she used to bring him here sometimes before. Maybe she was simply waiting for him to find her. Jareth continued to wander aimlessly for what felt like hours.

As he was about to reach for a second apple he saw her. She was a few hundred metres away, sat at the base of a tree looking around in wonder. Slowly taking bites of an apple. Her face was turned partially away from him. He walked towards her, his mind excited but not racing. His heart fluttering but not hurried. He smiled lazily as he got closer to her. He took a moment to simply stand and stare at her, taking in as much of her as he could while she was still unaware of his presence. She was taller than when they last met. And her hair was no longer straight but quite curly, though it was still the deep brown colour he remembered. She no longer looked like the fifteen year old he had last known. She had a loose fitting strappy top and shorts on, and she easily lounged against the tree, her eyes now half closed.

'Sarah?' he asked softly.

She turned to face him. Her face slightly perplexed, and small line creasing the skin between her eyes.

'Jareth?' She asked. 'What am I doing here?'


	2. Here, where the apple trees blossom

'Jareth?' She asked. 'What am I doing here?'

'Do you not know darling?'

'No. I don't. Why have you brought me here? I didn't do anything this time! Why have you brought me back to this place?'

Jareth's hope vanished, and his fiery joy n his heart was dampened. Sarah had not come back freely. She did not know herself or this place. She thought that he had caused her to be here. That he had brought her here against her wishes. And yet, she did know him. She had not completely forgotten him, although judging by the way she was now fully frowning at him she had no good memories of him.

He reached out to her with his hand. Hoping that his touch would remind her that he could be gentle. That he was not always the hard king that the Goblins knew. She recoiled from his attempt to touch her, scrambling to her feet and slowly backing away.

'Do you not know me?' He asked her.

'Of course I know you! You stole Toby! I thought I won the Labyrinth? You have no power over me Jareth. I should not be here. Why am I here?'

Although he could tell that she was angry, the relaxing miasma of the apple tree blossom kept her calmed. She was irritated but not enough to move her to action.

'I don't know. I didn't bring you here'

The dampened joy was extinguished completely, the only thing she remembered was the incident where she had wished Toby away and had been forced to run the Labyrinth for his freedom. She looked disbelievingly at him, clearly thinking that he was lying to her about not bringing her here. He stepped towards her and reached out for her again. However when his hand touched her face, there was nothing solid for it to rest on. His hand passed straight through her skin. They looked wonderingly at one another. And suddenly Jareth understood what was happening.

'You are a ghast Sarah.' He felt distraught, but the damned orchard was forcing him to be calm. Maybe this was why Sarah had chosen this place. To protect him from the strength of his emotions. Maybe she did know.

'A what? What do you mean?' Sarah began to walk slowly through the trees, clearly expecting Jareth to follow her and continue talking.

'A ghast. You're dreaming Sarah. You're still in the Overground somewhere. Your ghast has reached out to the underground, and you're projecting here. That's why I can't touch you.'

Sarah looked perplexed again.

'Do you understand darling? Do you know you are asleep?'

Sarah nodded slowly. Jareth let her think for a while as they continued to step between the trees.

'I suppose.' She looked slightly comforted by the fact that she was not truly in the Underground again. 'But why have I come here?'

Jareth's heart constricted. However often he reminded himself that Sarah did not know, did not remember, it was still difficult each time she asked him something like that.

'I suppose it is where your mind wishes you to be. You want to come home darling. You have projected here because your mind knows that this is where you belong. I know that you don't remember, but this is where you truly live Sarah. You were sent to the mortal world some time ago to protect you. Your true place is here. But you have forgotten.'

Sarah seemed to accept it the way you do in dreams. Although in her waking life is she had been told something like that she would not have believed it, in this dream she accepted it. Knowing it to be true without Jareth having to explain it further.

'So the Underground is real? I was all real?' Jareth nodded at her. Since returning from the Labyrinth to the Overground Sarah had slowly begun to convince herself that the debacle with Toby had been some sort of hallucination brought on by fever or simply a dream, and now, ten years later, she did not believe it at all. 'I don't remember coming to this place when I was looking for Toby.'

'You didn't come here sweet. You experienced a tiny part of the Labyrinth last time you were here. You came to this place tonight because it is one of your favourites.' Sarah looked up at him, clearly wondering what he meant by one of her favourites, before she remembered what he had said previously about her living here before. She looked around at the orchard again, this time keeping in mind that it used to be one of her favourite places to come. She supposed that it could easily have been a favourite place of hers. The whole area seemed to be calming, and it appeared to go on limitlessly. The grass was soft and lush, the apples were ripe, and the whole place was littered with small fountains that were quietly bubbling out clear water. Yes, she could see herself loving this place.

They continued to walk through the lines of trees. Each slowly munching on apples picked from the branches. Jareth waited for some time for Sarah to continue asking questions. He expected that she would quiz him on how she was projecting herself here, and why she had gone to the mortal world in the first place. He expected that she would want to know of her life before the mortal world, as she clearly did not remember it.

'How is Hoggle?' came the unexpected question. 'And Ludo, and Sir Didymus?'

Jareth was momentarily confused that she had not questioned him on her life before, and was instead asking after the creatures that had helped her through the Labyrinth in search of Toby. 'How like Sarah though' he thought to himself, 'to wonder after the well-being of her friends rather than her own life'.

'The last time I checked they were good, happy, thriving. Hoggle continues his duties outside the Labyrinth walls in the borderlands. Sir Didymus is still guarding the bridge across the bog, but it has been rebuilt several times since you were last here my dear. Ludo resides in his rock canyon in the eleventh sector. He is solitary but seems happy enough. Rock giants are generally solitary creatures. His brothers and sisters each guard one rock canyon in each of the sectors, so he has others to see and talk to if he wishes it.' Jareth stopped there. He didn't know much else about the creatures, having not checked on them anymore than the other creatures that resided in the Labyrinth. He wished that he had more information to give to Sarah. Although, he noted, she looked reasonably pleased with the information he was able to provide her with. Once again they fell silent, Sarah deep in thought and Jareth not wanting to interrupt her ponderings. Only the sound of the fountains and their soft footfalls in the grass for noise. After several minutes he could bear it no longer however.

'Sarah, darling, tell me of your life. Tell me how you are. Tell me what you are doing.' He implored her to give him information, and she looked confused at his interest. He had to remember that she knew so little of him. Although she was quite calmly walking alongside him he had to remember that she knew him only as the villain that stole her little brother. He supposed that it was only the soporific effect of the orchard and the fact that she knew she was dreaming that kept Sarah from running away from Jareth.

'Jareth, I-' she stopped. Looking at the apple she held in her hand. And then Jareth noticed it as well, she was fading. Although he supposed that to her, everything else was fading. He realised that she must be waking from her dream. He watched her slowly dissipate, until he was quite alone again.

Sarah blinked her eyes open, attempting to grasp at the thin tendrils of dream that hung around her mind. They skittered away from her however, and she was left only with a vague sense of confusion as she climbed out of bed and started her day.

Jareth could not face the emptiness of the orchard after Sarah left. He transformed into his owl form and flew the distance to his castle, alighting on the sill of the window to his private quarters in the largest tower. Once inside, Jareth summoned hot water for his bath, and attempted to still his mind and sort through the conversation with Sarah calmly. He fell asleep that night yearning even more for her than usual.


	3. Here, where the peach trees grow

'Aha, no the Goblin Council has been disbanded', Jareth chuckled to the fae walking by his side. 'It simply wasn't working out the way all interested parties wanted it to I'm, afraid'. The other fae laughed quietly at this, he knew Jareth well enough to know that the Goblin Council had been disbanded because Jareth was sick of answering to his underlings.

'Fair enough, old friend, although it might have been useful for you to delegate your responsibilities for a while. You always take on so much, it will kill you in the end you know.' The fae looked at his friend with mild concern, knowing that Jareth was unlikely to unhand his many responsibilities. That the poor man would work himself to the bone if it only meant maintaining a small part of the crumbling kingdom. 'You've been distracted recently'.

They walked in silence for a while, each sunk in his own thoughts, wandering through the castle gardens. They had known each other long enough for the fae to know that he had said enough to prompt Jareth into talking about what was on his mind. It didn't take much silent wandering for Jareth to speak.

'I've seen her'.

'What? I don't know what-'

'I mean that she's been here. No, no, she's not back. Still far from it I think. She projected.' Jareth seemed flustered and upset, not emotions that the fae would have thought a visit from Sarah would have caused.

'Well, that's good isn't it? Did you speak?'

'She doesn't remember Eldan!.' Jareth paused, Sarah's non-remembrance of him still painful, 'she only remembers me taking the boy. It must have gone wrong! No wonder she never came back. She doesn't know! I thought it would have worn off by now. The debacle with the boy- I thought- She doesn't remember!'

They were both silent for a minute or two while Jareth composed himself.

'I've been so distracted because I've been searching for a solution. All of my time is spent sifting through books to find some way to reverse what has happened! But there's nothing! Nothing!'

'Nothing tra-la-la' echoed in his head and with this Jareth turned his face away and quickened his pace, bringing his hand up to his face. Clearly not wanting his friend to see him in such distress. He was a king. The lone ruler of the Labyrinth, weakness was not something which he permitted in himself. Eldan seemed to realise this, he gave some reason and excused himself, knowing that Jareth was in no fit state of mind to discuss this further at present.

Jareth continued walking through the grounds. He found himself more and more outside since the incident with Sarah's ghast three weeks ago, maybe he was hoping that she would appear again. He haunted her favourite places, keeping extra Goblins on watch with strict orders to come straight to him if they saw her. No one had yet seen Sarah again however. Jareth was beginning to loose hope that Sarah was remembering. Maybe it had been a one-off incident.

He came across the small cobbled area where the peach trees grew. This had been a favourite of Sarah's.

'Leave.' Jareth barked at the goblin on guard there, 'come back when I leave'. The goblin scuttled off, probably glad to have a break from the endless watching.

Jareth sat himself on one of the small carved stone benches and admired the peach garden. It truly was lovely. He could see why Sarah liked it so much. It had none of the calming, dulling, atmosphere of the fountain orchards, it was quaint and partly overgrown, providing a semi-wild feel. Small patches of grass and wildflowers pushed their way through the stones, wrapping themselves around the stone benches. The high castle wall stood only two hundred metres away, casting shadow on the garden for the most part of the day, providing cool shade in the summer months.

'Sarah used to come here to read' Jareth thought to himself. 'Her favourite was this bench because it was overhung by a branch of a particular peach tree. A tree that she said produced the most succulent peaches. She used to sit here engrossed in her book, one hand occasionally reaching upwards and snagging a peach off the branch'. He remembered the look of frustration on her face when her hand groped at empty air. She had eaten all the peaches and had to either come back inside for the day or move to another bench.

Jareth smiled to himself as he remembered, plucking a peach from the branch and biting into it. One day she would be back. One day she would read her book and by frustrated by peaches once more. He slowly ate through the peach, thinking of the time he had attempted to use one of these very peaches to make Sarah remember. That had failed, her love for the boy overriding her need to remember. He couldn't fault her for that. Her love for the boy was the one small thing he felt happy about when thinking of her predicament. At least she had him. The Goblin King groaned to himself and put his head in his hands, almost doubled over on the bench. However often he reminded himself that she would be back, it did not help the fact that she was not here now. That she had gone in the first place. He sat like that for some time, his fingers slowly carding through his hair and small tears making tracks down his face.

He sighed and got to his feet. He must pull himself together. He must stay strong for his Kingdom. It was almost noon, the inhabitants of the Labyrinth would soon be crowding at the throne room with their grievances. With one last look around at the small garden, Jareth wiped the last of the tears from his face, and stepped quickly away towards the castle doors.

Sarah woke reluctantly that morning. She had dreamed of a bench in a small cobbled garden, a branch heavily laden with peaches hanging above her, and a tall figure vanishing around the corner of a castle. Those images were soon put out of her mind however, she had a busy day, and she was not one to linger over the meanings of dreams anymore.


	4. The library

It had been five weeks since the fountain orchards. Three weeks since he had seen Eldan. Jareth needed to get a grip and stop being so distracted, there was no point letting the kingdom go to waste while he wasted his time and energy on the vague hope that Sarah was going to appear again. He threw himself once more into the upkeep of the kingdom, visiting the goblin city and many of the inhabitants of the Labyrinth proper. Maintainence was conducted on the borderlands, and more help was provided for Hoggle in order to combat the increasing faerie problem at the outer walls.

Jareth spent his time not only conducting visits around the kingdom, but also in boring finance meetings about where the Labyrinth needed upkeep, and once again taking up his duties as King, lord and master of the Labyrinth, half of each coin, stealer of babies, and protector of the Goblin realm. After a tired day of tedious Goblin meetings, Jareth spent an hour or two tucked away in the vast library that comprised the whole of the south tower, poring over huge amounts of books on subjects as varied as memory loss, projection of souls and ghasts, breaking spells, mis-directed and malfunctioning spells, and other such subjects that he thought might be useful to getting Sarah back. He had no luck.

After two weeks of this hard work, Jareth was sat in the library, attempting to read a text that was so old that the ink was slowly flaking away, candles burning all around him.

'If a spell be caste in bad fayth, or the caster not paying to the spell the proper attentions, the spell maye result in a loss of memory. No waye has yet been found that breaks this nuance of spell-casting. Some suggest that this cannot be undone wythout un-casting the whole spell. Some claim that even when the spell is un-cast, the memory loss will remayn. I am of the opinyon that the memory loss may be reverted wythout the breaking of the spell, but I am yet to fynd out a way to do this.'

Jareth stopped and read that last paragraph over again. 'At least one person hundreds of years ago had faith that the spell could be broken', he thought to himself. Jareth rubbed his knuckles into his eyes, and when his vision had cleared, he glanced at the candle, noting that it had almost burnt down completely, and that he had been in the library far longer than he had planned. He slowly began to tidy away the various papers, and books, and notes that he had scattered across the tabetop, hearing the patterings of feet as he did so.

'I know. Thank you Maxedik. I lost track of time. I'm coming now.' He spoke curtly to the Goblin, not wanting to be reprimanded by the small librarian.

'Jareth?'

Jareth's head snapped up. His eyes adjusting agonisingly slowly to the dark that surrounded the small pool of light created by his candles. Wondering if he had imagined it. He must be sleep-adled, having spent much more time reading than was good for him.

'Jareth? Where am I?' The voice came again.

'Sarah?' Jareth's heart started racing. Surely he hadn't imagined it a second time? 'Sarah are you there?'

'Where am I? Why am I here?'

She sounded scared, and tired, the lack of joy in her voice made Jareth think that she was not there by choice.

'You are in the Labyrinth Sarah. Do you remember last time my love? Step towards the light so that I can see you.' He hoped that she remembered at least something.

'Last time? When you took Toby? Or... or was it in that stone place with the peaches?' She sounded so unsure, it broke his heart, but slowly, slowly, her feet carried her towards the circle of light, until she was fully immersed in it. Her white dress twisted around her, her hair falling down by her pale face. She looked scared. Jareth suddenly realised that she had spoken of the peach garden. She must have been there since he last saw her. The thought that she had continued to come to the Labyrinth in her sleep over-joyed him, even if he had not been there to see her.

'Last time I saw you we walked in the fountain orchards darling. You came here in a dream. Are you dreaming now Sarah?'

'I don't know. I don't remember.'

She sounded so confused and broken that his broken heart shattered into even more pieces.

'I think you're dreaming my sweet. Your soul longs for the Labyrinth, even if your waking mind does not know it.' Maybe by explaining what was happening to her, he might abate some of her fears, and maybe she would remember when she woke up. 'We're in the library in the castle darling, although it is late at night and dark, so you can't see very much. I'll bring a candle and we can walk if you wish?' She nodded at that, but still looked miserable.

Jareth picked up a candle that had not yet burnt completely down and they began to walk along the aisles. Sarah staying silent, but staring up at the huge shelves of books. 'Clearly,' thought Jareth, 'her love of books had followed her into the Overground and stayed with her as she grew'. The thought made him smile. Maybe there was more of his Sarah left than he had realised.

'Do you remember the fountain orchards?'

She shook her head. 'I must have forgotten'.

Jareth wondered at her ability to accept the things he said as fact in her dreams. She surely would not have taken everything as the truth so readily had she not been dreaming.

'We walked and spoke of your predicament. We established that you were dreaming. You are trapped in the Overground Sarah. Your true home is here. With me.' He thought that maybe telling it to her straight would help it stick in her mind.

'That may well be true. I wouldn't know.'

'The time you believe to be our first meeting was no in fact the first time we met. We have known each other for many long years Sarah. The book, The Labyrinth, it was placed in your hands by me in order to convince you to remember your life. I took the boy, I hoped that being in the Labyrinth would jolt your memory. But your love for him stopped you from seeing. Something I can't be angry at you for. I am glad you love the boy.' He looked down at her to see how she was taking all of this information, but Sarah was just walking along beside him quietly, she looked confused and upset still.

'We love each other Sarah. Very much. I wish you would come home to me.'

She looked up at him then.

'I love you?' He hated that the first time that he heard those words from her in so long they were a question.

'Very much', he replied.

'And I am trapped? In the Overground?'

'Yes darling. Your body is trapped there. But your soul is free to roam in your dreams which is why you can project yourself here. It is your soul wanting to come back. If you let yourself follow your soul then your body will eventually comply and your mind will remember'.

They had walked for a long time now. Jareth's candle was almost at it's end, and still they walked along the rows of books. Sarah deep in thought, and Jareth waiting for her to speak.

'Why am I trapped? Did I do something?'

He stopped walking and turned to face her, 'Sarah, my love, it is difficult to explain' but he stopped there and held the candle closer to her skin. 'You are fading darling. You're waking up.'

She looked at her surroundings, noticing that they were beginning to grow translucent. Her eyes found Jareth's and they were wide and afraid. Tears crept down her face slowly, they would not even reach her chin by the time her face had faded almost completely.

'Remember me darling, come back soon.'

And with those parting words, he was alone again. The candle sputtered and died, drowned in wax, and darkness engulfed him.


	5. Eldan's meeting

'Jareth, dear friend, how are you?' Eldan hurried up to Jareth, holding out his hand and smiling. Jareth couldn't help but feel affection for this old friend of his. He thought of the last time they had spoken, and how Eldan had hurried off to give Jareth some time alone.

'I am good Eldan, thank you for asking'. Eldon peered at his friend as though he did not believe him, looking for signs of exhaustion and despair, yet he found none. Although Jareth looked tired he did not look ill, and although a general air of melancholy surrounded him, there was not the cold despair that had haunted him the last time they met.

'You are looking well. Shall we walk?'

Jareth nodded and they turned to walk along the path, quiet for the first few hundred metres, Jareth wondering how to begin the conversation, and Eldan wondering why Jareth had summoned him here.

'This is a beautiful part of the garden' Eldan noted, eager for the silence to end.

'Yes', Jareth replied, and with that the conversation ended. They walked on again in silence.

'Jareth-'

'She loved this part of the garden.'

Eldan looked at his friend, noticing that he looked almost happy, rather than morose. Eldan assumed that talking of Sarah would do nothing but hurt the king, and so gave no answer. Silence reigned again for a few moments. Jareth was adamant that the conversation should turn to Sarah however-

'She likes to read around this part. Her favourite is the peach garden, over there', he pointed to the shaded garden, Eldan followed his finger looking at the small stone garden.

'Likes to? What do you mean?'

'I mean that I refuse to talk of her as though she was someone in the past. Sarah has visited again. Often.' Eldan looked flabbergasted at this.

'She comes here? You speak to her?'

Jareth smiled fondly at the images in his head.

'Yes she has appeared here many times since you were here last Eldan. Almost every night for the past few weeks. I believe that her soul, although it does not remember fully her connection to this place, it knows that she feels at home while she's here, and that is why she continues to return.' Jareth looked at Eldan who had a questioning look on his face. 'Oh no she does not remember. I explain to her each night what is happening. The dreaming Sarah accepts all of this like most others do in a dream, calmly. I suppose you can imagine how different the wakeful Sarah would be if she appeared here.' They both chuckled at that, knowing that Sarah would never accept blindly an explanation as fantastical as Jareth's seems. 'Yes, she most often appears in these gardens. She has twice come to the library, at least that I know of, a several times she has been to the Labyrinth proper, but most often she comes here. That's why I've brought you here. I thought you might like to talk to her?'

Eldan gazed at Jareth, wondering how he could be so calm about all of this, wondering that he was giving Eldan the chance to see and speak to Sarah instead of coveting her to himself. He concluded that Jareth had now seen Sarah ample times to know that she would be coming back. Clearly being in the Labyrinth was leaving an impact on Sarah even if she did not know it.

'Will she be here today? How do you know when she will come?'

'Well I suppose Sarah only dreams when she sleeps, like the rest of us. In the part of the Overground that she is in, night appears to be taking place early in the morning of the overground. She has most often appeared at around nine o'clock. Sometimes she stays for hours, but sometimes she only dreams of the Labyrinth for a short amount of time, or her sleep is interrupted and she goes. As for your first question I have no way of knowing that she will appear here today. However like I said, this is the place she dreams of most often, so it is here that we shall wait.' Jareth looked at his friend to see how he was taking all of this. Eldan looked nervous but pleased at the prospect of seeing Sarah again.

'So shall we just wait?'

'Yes I think that would be best'

They waited in the gardens for some time, talking and laughing in almost the same way that they used to before Sarah was gone, each looking around every few minutes in the hope that Sarah had appeared.

'It was utterly ridiculous, I mean, I won't be inviting him to the next-'

'Jareth' Jareth looked up as Eldan spoke, 'there she is'

Eldan looked mesmerised, and was just sitting utterly still. Jareth laughed at his friend.

'Well come on then. Let us go and speak to her. Hopefully she is in a good mood.' Jareth stood up and pulled Eldan to his feet, and then they set of together towards Sarah.

Sarah was walking barefoot in the grass, weaving in and out of the sparse trees and often reaching out a hand to touch the bark, or bending down to peer at a flower. She looked up as they approached, and a smile alighted her features. Jareth breathed a sigh of relief, clearly Sarah had had a good day, and was not sad or scared as she dreamed.

'Hello' she smiled 'who are you?'

Eldan simply stared at her, not knowing what to say to the person he had not spoken to in what felt like forever. Jareth laughed at him, and as he did so Sarah's gaze turned to him.

'I am Jareth,' he started, 'I doubt that you remember me Sarah, but I am the King of the Goblins, and you are my Queen. You have been trapped in the mortal world for nearly twenty years.'

'Ahh yes I remember you,' she frowned at him, 'I had a dream where you stole my brother.'

Eldan looked up at Jareth questioningly, 'brother?'

'The boy, Toby, I stole him when she wished him away. I was trying to get her to remember'. To Sarah he said 'I took the boy from you when you wished him away, it was no dream my love, although you may have convinced yourself it was. I was attempting to make you remember who you truly were by bringing not just your soul, but your body also, to the Labyrinth. You see darling, your soul is the Labyrinth at this moment. Your body is in the mortal world, asleep, and you are dreaming. You come here quite often, nearly every night now, but each time you do not remember.'

Sarah simply looked at him for a moment, before nodding.

'I love you very much Sarah' Jareth said, and Sarah gazed back at him.

'Do I love you too?' She asked, and Jareth once again felt that familiar twinge of pain as she asked a question rather than stated a fact.

'Yes you do, very much. Shall we walk? I have another person for you to meet my love. He loves you very much also, and you love him.' Sarah looked over at Eldan, then back at Jareth and nodded, he linked his arm through hers and all three began to walk around the garden.


	6. The war

'So, Sarah, allow me to introduce you to Eldan.'

'It is nice to meet you Eldan'

'And it is good to see you Sarah'

Eldan continued to stare at Sarah before saying 'I am your brother Sarah, I have not seen you in long long years'.

Sarah looked confused, and glanced at Jareth for confirmation that this was true. He was looking happy and so she looked back at Eldan, studying his features. She supposed that they did have similar hair, dark brown and curly, although where hers was long and loose, his was shorter and gathered in a small ponytail. He was taller than her, almost as tall as Jareth, but they were of the same build, slender, and she supposed that he was also deceptively strong. His face was also similar to hers, although his smile held a wickedness that Sarah's did not and his eyes sparkled with partially concealed glee. She thought that he was most probably a wonderful person to be around, he seemed caring and loving, but unafraid of making merry and causing havoc. She smiled at him.

'Hello brother'

Eldan looked delighted. His toothy smile stretching across his face and his eyes lighting up.

'Hello dearest.'

Jareth gazed fondly from one to the other, glad that Eldan was able to see and talk to Sarah, even if she would not remember by the morning. He wished more than anything that Sarah would truly believe what he said, and not think it all some dream, while she still thought of herself as merely dreaming, she could not enjoy herself as much.

'I thought Toby my only brother until now.'

Eldan looked confused and Jareth quickly said 'A conversation for another time perhaps?' Sarah and Eldan turned identical gazes on him and he could do nothing but change the subject, 'Sarah, why don't you tell Eldan of your life in the mortal world?'

Eldan nodded enthusiastically, eager to hear what Sarah had been doing.

'Oh well it's okay at the moment. I work at a publishers in London. I go home to my parents and Toby every few months or they come to visit me. It's quite boring actually. I think I would prefer to hear more of my life here.'

Jareth looked simply delighted. Sarah's thirst for knowledge of her life here and her declaration that her mortal life was boring seemed to be to Jareth almost a declaration of her wish to return here.

'What would you like to know darling?' He asked her, eager to give her information about her life and attempt to further entice her back to the underground.

'Why was a trapped in the mortal world in the first place?'

Jareth's face fell. This was not the question that he had been anticipating, and since Sarah had been visiting he had put off answering this question. She asked often what it was that had caused her to be trapped, but each time Jareth just moved the conversation on to some other topic, knowing that even if it upset her that he was ignoring her question, she would not remember by the next day. With Eldan here it was less easy to breeze over Sarah's question however. Eldan had such a soft spot for Sarah that Jareth knew he would be unwilling to be dishonest to her in a matter as important as this, even if she would not remember it the next day. Eldan looked at Jareth, seemingly seeking permission to tell her, Jareth gave a swift nod, and reached for Sarah's hand.

'There was a war' Eldan began, and Sarah focussed her attention on him, 'there was a war and you were in great danger. We had to keep you hidden and safe, and Jareth suggested that you hide in the mortal world. At first you didn't want to go but you eventually came around to the idea. You put it off longer and longer, right until the last minute. When you finally agreed that the time was right, Jareth enacted the spell. You were supposed to be placed in a mortal family as an extra daughter, we thought that the war mat last several years, so you were put in a young body, only five years old. Then, when the war was done, you were to return home. Your families memories would be wiped, and you would return.' Eldan spoke these last few sentences with his eyes turned downwards, as though regretting what had passed.

'And is the war done?' Sarah asked, clearly confused as to why she was still in the mortal world.

'Yes it is' answered both Eldan and Jareth, waiting for the inevitable question.

Sarah thought for a moment before saying 'so why have I not come back?', and both Jareth and Eldan remained silent.

'Well?' asked Sarah, and Jareth could not help but smile at Sarah's impatient tendancies coming through even in a dream.

'The spell went wrong. It was rushed because our opponents armies were almost at our gates. Part of the spell either went wrong or didn't work or something. Your memories were either destroyed or left behind or repressed. I believe they were repressed, that would explain why your soul still remembers, and why you project yourself here in your dreams. ' Jareth looked once again at the floor, not wanting to see Sarah's accusing stare.

'Jareth? Eldan?'

The words were faint but not angry, they seemed wistful, and as Jareth looked back up he saw Sarah fading once again. When she was completely gone, he looked over at Eldan, and saw the tear tracks on his cheeks as he continued to stare at the place Sarah had been.

'Come on Eldan, she will be back again tomorrow. You can talk to her properly then.'

Eldan nodded, clearly wishing that the time they had to talk had not been cut short, and that they had not wasted it on sad memories.

'At least you know she is okay. And she comes more and more, I still hope that one day she will remember herself, instead of just accepting what she is told. Come, let us go back to the castle. You must stay here for as long as you wish.' And with that, Jareth began to walk back to the castle, Eldan walking along behind him, steadily growing cheerier the more he thought of Sarah.


	7. I will watch over you

'So why does she believe the boy to be her brother Jareth?' They were sitting opposite one another in Jareth's study, slowly eating through their dinners, and each wrapped up in their thoughts until now.

'I sent the boy to her later, you know that', Eldan nodded, clearly waiting for a further explanation. Jareth sighed and continued, 'She was to be only five years old when she was sent, he could not have gone with her at that time, she would have no way of loving him. But I wanted her to have him with her. I kept him hidden during the war, letting all apart from you believe that he was hidden with Sarah, none thought to look for him alone. As you know I sent him eight years later, but I could not send him as he truly was. I sent him as her brother. A young baby while she was thirteen. She loved him fiercely, and she has been able to watch him grow and learn and develop, something that she was terrified she might not get to see. I could not send him as our son. And while I have missed him these long years, she has been with him and loved him.' Jareth looked upset when he thought of the amount that he had missed out on, but as always it was one thing that made it easier having Sarah in the Overground, at least she was with her son. The thought of her love for him shining through stronger than the calling of her soul to the underground still made him proud.

'So why was it she wished him away? If she loves him so much?' Eldan obviously knew the story of Sarah's time in the Labyrinth as a mortal, and was confused.

'Oh I left a book of tales of the Labyrinth on her bedside one night. One year after I sent the boy I managed to tear a hole in the fabric between realms and slip the book through. I thought that maybe the book would help to restore her memories and she would be able to come home. It partially worked, she believed in the Labyrinth enough to call upon the Goblins. The story of the stolen baby clearly went to her head. I don't know if she believed in it fully or not. A two year old baby can be a horrible burden, especially if she did not know he was truly her son. Her love for him conquered however, and she was one of the few to defeat the Labyrinth.'

Eldan noticed that Jareth had stopped eating, and was looking lost in thought. He left Jareth to his thoughts for a while, rather than forcing him to speak his mind.

'That was a horrible moment' Jareth said quietly. 'Watching the both of them slip from my grasp'. He looked shaken and Eldan was reminded again how hard it had been for Jareth at the beginning. How he had thrown himself into the war, and then at the end of it, had realised that Sarah had no memory of her home. The things he had tried to do to jog her memory, sending the boy, sending the book, attempting to cross through in his owl form, poring over books for hours on end, and how a Kingdom devastated by war had grown steadily weaker. Eldan had had to take over for a time, until eventually Jareth had pulled himself from his depression and had started working for the benefit of his Kingdom again. Although the air of sadness had never fully left, and sometimes Jareth would be thrown suddenly into a spiral of depression again. Eldan noted that he had not seen Jareth look so happy and serene as he did today in so many years. Since before the war had started, almost thirty years ago.

'You must keep cheerful Jareth. She comes to the Labyrinth almost every night you say. Something must be changing. She will not stay trapped forever. And how long is twenty years in the life of a fae? It only seems so long because you are apart. Have faith that she will return.'

Jareth nodded slowly, continuing on with his meal is silence.

'Though she is not that Sarah that I know. She is like a child', Jareth uttered morosely, staring down at his food.

'All of us are like that in dreams to some extent Jareth. We accept things as fact that we otherwise would not sensibly accept in our waking hours. You believe that what you see is only an imitation of Sarah, or Sarah when she was young, but what you are really seeing is the Sarah that she is within her dreams. I knew her as a child Jareth. She was just as fierce, and just as full of mischief as she probably is today. Someone with Sarah's whirlwind personality must have docile dreams in order to stay sane!'

Jareth merely nodded again.

Eldan sighed, knowing that Jareth's mood could not be lifted this evening, and he excused himself for the night. Jareth was left alone once again.

Now that he had finished his meal and Eldan had retreated to his chambers for the night, Jareth was at a loss for what to do. He wandered over to the bookshelf and attempted to read for a while, contemplating going over to the library tower for a few hours in order to continue researching ghasts and the like. Eventually however he realised that his mind was dulled with tiredness and instead of reading, he climbed the stairs to his and Sarah's room with the aim of going to bed.

When he entered the room he glanced around and immediately noticed the silhouette at one of the window sills. Sarah heard the door shut behind him and turned slowly.

'It's a beautiful view' Jareth nodded in the semi-darkness. 'Is this our room?'

At this Jareth's mind alerted. Had she remembered? How else could he explain that she seemed to know that they shared a room?

'Yes it is our room. It is in one of the newest towers, you had it built especially with a window on each side of the tower so that you might have all the beautiful views you wanted.' Sarah smiled at that.

'That sounds like something I would do. Though I do not remember doing it.' She paused for a moment, looking at Jareth fully, 'but I do remember you from earlier today' Jareth said nothing, and let her go on. 'I remembered you when I woke up. I have not remembered my dreams in a long time, but this one lingered around me for the rest of the day. I went to sleep early this evening in the hopes that I would dream of this place again, and here I am. Tell me truly, is this a dream?'

Jareth did not know what to say. She had remembered an encounter with him, even if it was only a dream to her. She had acknowledged that she longed to be back here, his heart soared.

'It is a real place, I am real, this room, and castle, and the view, they are all real. You are real but you are in a different place at the moment. You know that you are sleeping, you are projecting your soul here while you sleep. Your soul yearns to be back home. Although, you have never cme to our bedchamber before. I believe you are remembering me more and more'.

Sarah nodded at him, 'I think so', she looked at him closely, 'you look tired'.

'I am tired, I was coming up to bed. Your brother went to be a couple of hours ago and I tried to busy myself with reading for a while but I could not concentrate properly. I was coming to sleep'. Jareth attempted to reach his hand out to cup her cheek, but as usual his hand went straight through her. He sighed again, 'I wish you could come back'. They stayed in silence for a while, and just looked at one another, as so often happened in their encounters now. Jareth gazing at her, and Sarah staring curiously back at him, as though he was something that she half remembered, and she was trying to remember the rest.

'Go to sleep' she said softly, 'I will watch over you'.

'You'll be gone by the time I wake up' he said, and she nodded sadly in reply.

'But I'll come back tomorrow night, and the next, and the next, and all the nights after that, until I remember properly.'

Jareth fell asleep under the watchful gaze of his wife, lover, and queen that night, the hope that she would soon come home to him blossoming in his heart


	8. The publishing office

Sorry this has taken so long to upload! I wrote the first seven chapters in a kind of glee-filled frenzy after finishing my exams and have been busy with moving house since then! I know that the chapters are quite short, but I'm probably going to continue doing a few chapters at a time, so there's that.

This is my first ever fic so reviews are greatly appreciated, both good and bad. I want to know what you think and any pointers you might have. If you find any spelling mistakes that I would be grateful if you could let me know as this fic doesn't have a beta,

I of course don't own any of the characters from the Labyrinth unfortunately. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Sarah spent the whole of Tuesday wiping her groggy eyes, and trying to convince her body that she had in fact had a whole ten hours sleep, instead of the two hours that her body was adamant about. The tube ride into central London was slow, and the stranger that smiled at her just added to the sense of uneasiness that had been hanging around her head since she woke up. When she finally arrived at work and sat at her old, stained desk, next to her equally old, stained filing cabinet of manuscripts, and her old, stained, and somewhat decrepit pot-plant, she realised that today would be the same as all the other days. And although this thought used to lift her mood, giving her a sense of maturity and stability, today it just caused her to sigh, and rub her eyes a further time. Settling more comfortably into her chair, and distracted by thoughts of coffee and then later on bed, Sarah picked up the first manuscript of the day and began reading.

Too many ticks and tocks of the clock later too count, a knock came at Sarah's office door, and sighing in relief at the distraction, she called entry to the person on the other side.

'Sarah?'

'So many questions in one' thought Sarah as she looked around. 'Sarah are you okay? Sarah are you busy? Sarah would you do me favour? Sarah? Sarah? Sarah?'

'What's up Bobby?' Sarah asked back, already knowing that she was going to be asked to change departments for the day. The shortage of staff recently had left some departments unable to cope, and Sarah was often asked to switch.

'If you're not too swamped in here at the moment would you be willing to come to non-fiction for a bit? I wouldn't ask but I've spoken to Ellie already and she's got another five that are meant to be done today so she can't. The other two at non-fiction are off today, ill or something, and I'm all on my own, and we've had another ten manuscripts come in. I've looked over some and a few of them are pretty long, but some of them are only a few hundred pages. The editors for all of them are going to have a pretty big job if you ask me. Nice variety of topics though, there's one on gargoyles and grotesques, who knew that-'

'Bobby.' He stopped talking and looked at her imploringly.

'I'll come over in a few minutes. I can't seem to concentrate on these at the moment anyway.'

Bobby looked at her and grinned, 'thanks so much! I wouldn't ask but you know. It's getting ridiculous.'

Sarah murmured her agreement and with an apologetic smile Bobby left the room, leaving Sarah to begin gathering up her possessions and make her way down to non-fiction on her own.

* * *

Five hours, two manuscripts, and three cups of coffee later, Sarah was immersed in one of the longer manuscripts about mythology and folklore in Great Britain and Ireland. It needed a lot of editing and the subject had been done many times before, but the style of writing and the detail was captivating, and it provoked vivid images of the different myths surrounded with different places. The lush, rolling hills of England containing the beautiful princess Freawaru. Scotland's craggy mountains hiding the meloncholic Caoineag, whose cries foretell great sorrow and death. It told of the Adar Llwch Gwin of Wales, huge birds that had been driven into hiding by the humans with which they shared a language. And finally, the one that most captivated poor Sarah, Ireland, which contained all manner of magical beings, and was said to be the source of all magic in the Kingdom. She read of the Tuatha Dé Danann, Fae folk that had been forced underground by the arrival and subsequent fear of the Gaels who took over the land.

'What have you got there Sarah?'

She was startled from her reading by Bobby, who was looking over her shoulder and as she began to speak, he plucked the manuscript from her hand and began reading.

'God these seems more like fiction than non-fiction. It's a wonder it hasn't ended up in your department. There's no referencing or anything.' Bobby flipped to the back page before handing it back to Sarah. 'Any good?'

'I think it's great actually. Although you're right, it's more like fiction to be honest. Want me to take it on?'

Bobby nodded his assent, and then seemed to realised why he was there in the first place.

'Err, I was wondering if you wanted to come out for a drink with me and some of the editors?'

'I dunno Bobby. I've been kind of looking forward to getting home and going to bed to be honest. Catch up with me at the end of the day and I'll see how I feel.'

Bobby quirked an eyebrow at her, 'it is the end of the day Sarah. We were going to go out now.'

When he said this Sarah glanced up at the clock, shocked to realise that most of the day had gone while she was reading about various myths. That day went a lot quicker than expected after such a slow start, and it was with barely contained glee that Sarah started shoving her things into her small bag and then rushed out the door, gabbling apologies to Bobby for not being able to make it out for a drink.

It was with barely concealed embarrassment that she walked back through the door two minutes later, picked up the manuscript that was laid on the borrowed desk, and hurried back out. It took her two more days to get through the whole thing, but she had already decided on the first day that she was going to get in touch with the author. She hadn't been this excited about a potential book for a long time, and although her professional mind knew that the book probably wouldn't do amazingly well, there was something urging her to take on this project.

So, at the end of the day on Thursday she typed out a quick email to the author requesting a meeting, and left for her flat with a new jump in her heart, feeling as though she was on her way towards the change that she desperately needed.


	9. Three and a half weeks later

Sarah was at work again. In her office again. Refreshing her email every couple of minutes. Again.

'What kind of person takes more than a week to reply to an email?' Sarah thought to herself for the nth time since Thursday. 'You would have thought that someone who sent their work to a publishing company would be eager to hear back and set up a meeting. But no. This guy apparently did not care.

Or maybe that was unfair. Maybe he wasn't able to get to a computer. Maybe he had died of happiness at hearing back. Maybe there was so awful family crisis that was taking up his time. Maybe he had been kidnapped by mythical creatures for revealing too much of their world.'

Whatever the reason, Sarah hoped that she would hear back soon. This was driving her crazy. The excitement that she had felt for the next few days after reading the manuscript and emailing the author had worn off by now, not helped along by the constant uneasiness that she was feeling nowadays, and the exhaustion, 'let's not forget the exhaustion.'

Sarah refreshed her email again.

Nothing.

* * *

'Hey have you heard back from your folklore guy yet?'

'Nope.'

'Jeez that's taken a while. What's it been now? Like, three weeks?'

'And a half.'

'Hmm, you would have thought the guy would want to be straight on that.'

'Apparently not.'

'Well, let me know when you do hear back from him. I'd be interested in helping out with this one. I had a read of it and it seems pretty good. A strange mix of non-fiction and story-telling. Odd way of going about it but hopefully it'll hit the spot with the readers.'

'Thanks Bobby, I'll let you know'

'See ya Sarah. Oh and if ever you find yourself without much to do, we still need extra people in non-fiction a lot of the time. Pop on over.'

'Will do Bobby. See you later.'

'Catch you later.'

* * *

This was driving Sarah crazy, and that in itself was weird. A simple book shouldn't be getting her all riled up like this. She sent emails off about books that went unreplied all the time. Why was this book so special? Sarah sighed, which seemed to be becoming something of a habit of hers, gathered her things up, and started the journey home.

Just as Sarah was getting off the tube to walk back to her flat, a small box popped up on the screen in her office, waiting for Sarah to open it on Tuesday.


	10. Meeting Mr Leaton

To: Sarah Williams (SWilliams .uk)

From: Mark Leaton (MarkLeaton .uk)

Re: Mythology and Folklore in Great Britain and Ireland

Ms. Williams,

Firstly, allow me to apologise for my late reply. I have been out of the country recently and have not had access to my emails.

Secondly, I would be delighted to meet with you and talk about the future of my book in relation to span "=""scríbhn publishers. I am highly available now that I am back in the country so if you name a time and a place I am sure I will be able to make it.

Thank you for your interest in my book. I look forward to your reply.

Sincerely yours,

Mark Leaton.

Sarah let out the breaths he had been holding while reading, relieved to have finally received a positive response from the author, and such a courteous one at that. She wondered what he was like, and why he had been out of the country for so long. After firing off an email to Bobby to let him know that Mr Leaton had replied, she flicked through her diary for the next few days, already knowing that she was free to meet with him whenever, and then set about typing out a reply.

To: Mark Leaton (MarkLeaton .uk)

From: Sarah Willaims (SWilliams .uk)

Re: Meeting

Dear Mr. Leaton,

Thank you for your reply. I must admit that I have been very much looking forward to hearing from you!

Usually when meeting potential clients we discuss the possibilities for the future over lunch at a restaurant of the client's choosing. I am free on Thursday and Friday of this week. If this is agreeable to you please respond with the restaurant and the day and I will be back in touch to discuss further details.

Yours sincerely,

Sarah Williams.

To: Sarah Williams (SWilliams .uk)

From: Mark Leaton (MarkLeaton .uk)

Re: Meeting for lunch

Dear Ms Williams,

Lunch on Thursday sounds delightful. Is The Delaunay in Aldwych acceptable to you?

Yours sincerely,

Mark Leaton.

God The Delaunay? That was fine dining. Lucky that Scribnh pays for lunches with clients, otherwise there was no way that she would be able to afford somewhere like that. It made her wonder even more about the man. A lot of the time the authors that she met with did not have the funds for something like The Delaunay, especially after being out of the country for a long period of time. 'Writing must just be a hobby on the side for him. I wonder what he does for a living?'.

Sarah found herself glancing at the clock for the umpteenth day in a row. At least this time it was because she was excited for something rather than wishing the day away so that she could go to sleep. By the time Wednesday came around Sarah was way past being able to get any work done. She simply read over and over different parts of Mr. Leaton's book. Determined to glean as much from it, and be as prepared as possible for lunch.

Realising that it was almost twelve, Sarah gathered up the heavily written upon manuscript, her tablet, and purse into her back, pocketed her phone, and went to catch the tube to Aldwych.

* * *

'Ms Williams?' Sarah looked up from her phone, smiling at the man standing before her. She rose and offered her hand.

'Please, call me Sarah, Mr. Leaton.'

'Well then if I am to call you Sarah then you must call me Alston.' Tha man shook her hand warmly, smiled, and then took the seat opposite her.

'Alston?' Sarah worried for a second that she was at the table with a stranger.

'Ahh, yes. I'm afraid that Mark is not my real name. It is the name that I wish my work to be attributed to, but yes, Alston is my real name. I'm sorry. I would have told you earlier but not knowing where the book was going to be going I didn't want to confuse anything.

'No, no, it's fine. Lots of authors give us different names. Your second name though?'

'Yes my second name is actually Leaton.'

Sarah smiled at him, 'well, I've been excited to meet you and talk about the book. I've been going over and over it.'

'Yes, I've been excited to meet you too. I'm so glad that you find my writing interesting.'

Sarah smiled at him again and then looked up as the Waiter appeared. After they had placed their drinks orders Sarah began again.

'So, Alston, it's not just my department that is interested in it, a co-worker from-'

'Sorry, which department are you involved in?'

Sarah was annoyed by the interruption, she had been about to explain that.

'I am part of the fiction department. But a co-worker in the non-fiction department is also interested. That's where the manuscript was originally submitted, am I right?'

Alston had been nodding along as she was speaking, and at the question he replied with a simple 'yes that's right'.

Sarah decided to continue.

'The book is such a strange blend of fiction and non-fiction, we think it will be very appealing to readers, I found it very appealing myself actually. The details that you give about how people view the different folktales and mythologies is such a contrast to how you tell the tales themselves. It's really, very wonderful. The only thing is that you don't cite any sources, if this book is to go any further we would need sources, be it primary or secondary, or even tertiary, we would need something. Plagiarism laws and all that.'

'Yes I understand. Although I don't really have many sources. My Grandmother told me these tales when I was young, and that is what sparked my interest. I wrote down a lot of what she said, which I suppose is a secondary source. Is that right?' Sarah nodded but said nothing, waiting for him to continue. 'Yes, well, that's where what you would call the fiction half of it comes from. I've visited all of the places that I speak about as well. Talking to the local people about the tales and such. But I haven't done any research into other books. I have the names and lots of what they said written down in a journal. That's where the other half comes from. Just talking to people. I'm interested in people after all.' He stopped there, taking a sip of the drink that had arrived mid-way through their conversation, and looking up at Sarah through bright, hazel eyes.

'Well that should be fine. We'll have to get in touch with each person and see if they mind being named as a source, it'll be long-winded but it should be alright. I'm sure we can get through. As to the actual book, as a publisher editing isn't my area but I have made some preliminary notes on the manuscript. We do employ a number of editors within the company however. I can set up meetings with a couple of editors that I think might be suitable and you can have your pick. Often people get a little panicky around this point, lots of people don't like the thought of their writing being edited...'

Alston just smiled at her and said 'I'm happy to meet with some editors. I understand that the manuscript you have is very raw. Shall we take a look at it?'

They spent the next fifteen minutes poring over the manuscript, Alston taking an interest in her notes, and Sarah keen to question him on various points. After they had finished their lunch, they spent another hour and a half looking through the manuscript.

'You've made a lot of notes on this section?'

'I think it is the part I'm most interested in. Tuatha Dé Danann. I would love to see it expanded upon. You write about it with such passion.'

Alston looked up at her with curious eyes which she met with a smile.

'Yes. They were a favourite of my Grandmothers, and therefore a favourite of mine. Their story is an interesting one. Forced underground by the Gaels, who eventually lost their magic and are the ancestors of the Irish today.'

'And you have visited there as well?'

'Oh yes, I frequent Ireland often. As a matter of fact it was where I was the past month which was why I couldn't get back to you. I spend nearly have of my time there actually.'

Sarah decided that this man clearly led a fascinating life. She hadn't worked up the courage to ask him what he did for a job and so was still in the dark about how he was able to spend so much time out of England. If he spent half his time in Ireland then he must have a house their surely. Which means two houses!

'Well I'm afraid I need to be getting back to the office. I'll email you to set up a meeting with some editors so I suppose I'll be seeing you then?'

'Yes that would be great. Thank you. I'm very excited about taking this further, thank you so much for getting in touch.'

With a last goodbye, Sarah was back on her way to the office, once again feeling like she was progressing towards a change, however minutely. Today had been a long day, and she was looking forward to getting home and to bed.


	11. The peach garden again

'And Toby has said that he wants to come over for a while now that he's old enough to fly on his own. Karen and Dad aren't too keen on the idea, but I've told them I'll meet him at the airport and everything. I've got a thin old sofabed but I can make it up and it'll be alright for him to sleep on. I mean, it's crazy bus at work at the moment but it would be good to have him over for a bit. I feel like I haven't seen him in ages. I last time I saw them was when I went over there for last Christmas. It's October now! That's ages!'

Sarah mind was clearly a whirlwind at the moment. The prospect of seeing Toby for the first time in eight months, and all of the stuff she had going on at work was causing her soul to become excitable in her dreams. Jareth smiled at her, enjoying listening to her talk. Even though he mostly had to explain to her each time what was happening, she didn't just blindly accept it anymore, she lived it, she believed it wholeheartedly instead of thinking of it as a dream. And sometimes, just sometimes, she remembered him from previous dreams, and sometimes she remembered what was happening. It was times like this that Jareth enjoyed the most. This morning however was not one of those times. He had had to explain it to her, and her mind was so excitable this morning that she had thrown herself into it completely. Telling Jareth all about her life at the moment.

'And oh Jareth, there's so much going on at work at the moment! I'm working with three different authors, and one of them is so amazing. He's written this book about mythology and folklore in Britain and Ireland, and it's captivating Jareth! We're thinking of getting a professional photographer out to capture some of the places he talks about, and we're going to make it into the huge book, like a coffee-table book, with little side notes and-'

She was miming having the book on her lap and turningthe pages to show him just how big they were planning on making it, and Jareth thought to himself that she looked so much like she used to. Different clothing obviously, and her hair was all gathered up in a ponytail at the back of her head, but she was sat in the same position as she used to. Back resting against the stone arm of the bench, and her legs lengthways along the rest of it, leaving only just enough room for Jareth to perch at the other end. Although, where before he would be just the wrong side of uncomfortable from sitting on the tips of her toes, now he felt nothing at all, as his thighs went straight through her toes.

'What kind of folklore does he write about sweet?'

She stopped to think for a moment, and Jareth watched as she reached up and plucked a peach from her favourite branch, brought it to her mouth and took a bite. All the while pondering the stories.

'Oh lots of things. There's some good Scottish folklore. It's mostly creatures and stuff but he gets the local perspective on it too. Although the project is on hold at the moment because he's back in Ireland. Some of the best content is about mythical creatures from Ireland though. The Tuatha De Danann is one of my favourites. He's writing more about them because I said it would be really interesting. There doesn't seem to be anything else about them in other books I've come across in the research. He got it all from his Grandmo-'

'The Tuatha De Danann?'

Sarah stopped talking and looked up at Jareth who was looking at her with wide eyes.

'Yeah. Magical people from Ireland. But they were forced undergro-'

'I know.'

He interrupted her again and she looked at him in annoyance before he continued-

'Sarah that's me. That's us. We're the Tuatha De Danann. Forced Underground by the Gaels. This is the Underground, that's why it's called that. Sarah, sweet, no one in the mortal world is meant to know about us. That's why you can't find any books. No-one knows anymore.'

Sarah looked astounded, and she realised now why she had been so drawn to the concept. It was obviously her soul reaching out for kinship again, like it does when she projects into the Labyrinth.

'But Jareth, if no-one knows then how did my client get his information? Do you think his Grandmother is one of us?'

Jareth hadn't thought of that.

'Well, maybe his Grandmother was one of us? You said he goes to Ireland a lot?'

Sarah nodded, open mouthed and wide-eyed.

'Maybe he's going to Ireland to see her. She wouldn't be mortal if she was a Tuatha. Or maybe he's one! And he wasn't told the stories about the folklore by his Grandmother at all! But really he just learnt them as all Tuatha children do!'

Sarah and Jareth stared at each other. Each wondering just what was going on.

'What's his name?'

'What?'

'Sarah you're fading. Quickly tell me what his name is before you go. I can find out about him if you tell me his name!'

Sarah looked at her surroundings, and realised that they were indeed fading. She looked back at Jareth's excited eyes and said 'Alston Leaton'. He quickly leaned in to kiss her, even though they both knew it would do no good, and then she was opening her eyes to the soft light of early morning in her London flat. Alone again.


	12. Hope

'Maxedik do you have genealogies of the Tuatha families?'

'Of course Your Majesty. Is there something particular you're looking for?'

'A name. Leaton. Do you have anything on that?'

'It's probable Your Majesty. If you'll follow me'

Jareth followed the bumbling, old Goblin down various pathways through the Library, listening to him mutter things like 'probably with the letter L things' and 'maybe in S for Shropshire' and 'oh no not that way', while he twisted and turned through the stacks of books.

'Well this is the genealogy on 'La' to 'Lg' Your Majesty. If it's anywhere then it's in here. Although I seem to recall that Leaton is a place in Shropshire too. We could go-'

'No thank you Maxedik. This will do for now. If I need you I'll call.'

The small Goblin realised that this was his dismissal, and wandered back through an archway made entirely from books. Jareth watched him go before turning back to the book in his hands, sitting down at the rickety desk, and beginning his search.

* * *

'Leaton, Leaton, Leaton, where are you?'

Jareth ran his finger down the dusty pages of the, sparing a twinge of regret at the words 'deceased in the male line' that were written after so many of the names. He had been sat like this for what felt like an age. His back aching from sitting in the same position on the horrible wooden chair for so long.

'AH-HA! Leaton! There you are.' Jareth grinned to himself for a moment, before beginning to read the small paragraph of writing next to the name Leaton.

'_The Tuatha De Danann family Leaton was originally a lesser branch of the Layton family, formed from the younger sibling of Dain Layton, Foster Layton, who married Raisa Aelfdane and became Foster and Raisa Leaton. The Leaton family, while large, was of little importance until the Durin rebellion in the Labyrinth, during which they were key to the winning of the war by the then King of the Labyrinth Brokk Nix. The Leaton family was subsequently gifted the Shropshire town of the same name. Although no longer active in the Overground for obvious reasons, the town of Leaton is considered to still be under the Leaton family's care although they mostly do not reside there. The Leaton family is one of the few families that find it easy to cross between the Underground and Overground. Only three members of the Leaton family are thought to be living - Hefeydd Leaton, a member of the high council, his son Alston Leaton, and his daughter Rhoswen Leaton.'_

Jareth re-read the entire paragraph again. Marvelling at the fact that one of the Tuatha, one of the few Tuatha that are able to travel easily between the worlds, found his way to Sarah. Probably not even knowing who she was! And to think, this Tuatha's family had helped one of his own ancestors win in a rebellion against him! This was fantastic news. Hopefully this Leaton Tuatha could be used to help Sarah regain her memories!

'Maxedik!' Jareth yelled for the Goblin, who came running from a pathway. 'Get me back to the throne room.'

Maxedik led the way back through the tunnels of books to the exit from the library, and form there Jareth made his way to the throne room in a half jog.

'You' he pointed at a Goblin 'send word to Eldan that I need to see him immediately.' The Goblin scurried off. 'You' another Goblin stopped in its tracks as Jareth pointed at it 'Put in a formal request for the presence of Hefeydd Leaton of the High Council to join me at his earliest convenience to discuss a matter of urgency.' The second Goblin ran off, and suddenly Jareth was at a loss for what to do. There was nothing he could do aside from wait for Eldan and Hefeydd to arrive.

* * *

'Jareth?' He jerked up, startled from his daydreaming by the sound of his name.

'Eldan! You're here my friend!' Eldan nodded bemusedly while Jareth strode forwards and pulled him into a hug, and then began dragging Eldan towards the main dining room.

He took in Jareth's ecstatic countenance and realising that this could only be about one thing to make the King so happy.

'Sarah? What has happened?'

'I shall tell you my friend, but over dinner. I hadn't realised I was so hungry.'

Once again all Eldan could do was nod and allow himself to be pushed into a chair, waiting for Jareth to begin.

'Sarah and I were in the peach gardens this morning. She was quite cheerful Eldan, and excitable, talking almost without breath about Toby possibly visiting her, and a man who she was working with at work.' Eldan rose his eyebrow at this, knowing that Jareth was easy to make jealous. But Jareth just laughed him away.

'Oh no nothing like that. Well maybe like that. She didn't say. But it is of little importance. She was mostly interested in talking about his work. You remember that she works making books? Well he has written a book about folklore in the Overground and in it he wrote about the Tuatha De Danann, and she spoke about it to me! The Tuatha Eldan! No-one in the Overground knows of the Tuatha! When I told her this we surmised that he must have some connections to the Underground, having Tuatha family or being Tuatha himself. Well Eldan after she had gone I rushed straight to the library and looked in the genealogies. He's in there Eldan! He is Alston Leaton and his father is on the High Council!'

Eldan stared at Jareth as though he had gone mad. 'But Jareth, how can it be? Tuatha can't travel properly to the Overground anymore. You of all people know that, from the amount of times you have attempted to visit Sarah. You can only go as your owl form, and even then it is so difficult to get through.'

'Yes but Eldan some families can get through! Really, very easily! It said so in the book that the Leaton family can get through. Don't you see Eldan? When I meet with Alston we can establish contact to Sarah in the Overground! We can ask Alston to help her to remember!'

Eldan began to fully comprehend what Jareth was saying, and he steadily grew more and more excited at the thought of his sister returning to the Underground.

'So how are you going to reach Alston?'

'I have requested that his father - the one on the High Council - come here to discuss it. I should hear back soon. The message was sent at the same time that you were sent one, so he will have most definitely received it.'

Eldan nodded, and for some time they sat in silence, each eating and pondering the possibilities.

'You must not get ahead of yourself Jareth' Eldan remarked, knowing full-well that Jareth's imagination had run away with itself, and he was thinking that Alston being in contact with Sarah already meant that Sarah would be home soon.

Jareth nodded 'I know. I must try not to hope too much' They sat in silence for a moment longer.

'But I must hope nonetheless Eldan, and so must you'

At this Eldan smiled at Jareth and quietly said 'Yes, I also hope.'


End file.
